


Locked In

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, sneaky durins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Fili and Kili try to set you up with Dwalin. 'Try' being the key word.





	Locked In

You smile as you watch the bustling dwarves below. You were so happy that Erebor was finally restored to its former glory. It had taken three years, but it happened and you were just ecstatic. You lean on the railing, smiling as you watch Thorin interact with some of the people.

“Enjoying the view lass?” you hear a voice ask from your left. You turn to find Dwalin. You smile at the older dwarf.

“It’s wonderful. Look at everything that happened because 14 dwarves and a hobbit,” you tell him, turning to watch the crowd again.

Dwalin chuckles.

“You can’t forget about the meddling old wizard,” Dwalin states and you hum in agreement.

“Who could forget Gandalf the Gray when he visits every year,” you say, nodding towards the crazy gray hat moving in the crowds. He laughs as you hear another set of footsteps coming towards you.

You turn to find Fili and Kili grinning madly and you can’t help but think that they’re planning something.

“So, y/n-,” Kili starts as you turn towards him, throwing an arm over your shoulder,”have you told Mr. Dwalin that you-.”

You elbow him before he can finish that sentence.

“Ow,” he says, rubbing his side and glaring at you. Dwalin just chuckles at you both.

“I’ll see you kids later,” he says, shaking his head as he leaves and you deflate at that.

“Y/n?” Fili asks, noticing your change in moods.

“’See you kids later.’ Kids. That’s all we ever are to him,” you mumble, looking back toward the crowd. The sight no longer brought you joy so you turn away and start heading back to your chamber. Kili and Fili walk alongside you, arms linked with yours.

“Don’t give up, little bug. I’m one hundred percent sure that Dwalin likes you,” Fili says, patting your hand.

“Yeah as a mentee, Fee. I’m, what, eighty-nine years younger than him? He could be my grandfather,” you mumble.

You had fallen for the bald dwarf during the Company’s quest. You didn’t expect to fall for your teacher, but you couldn’t help it. He was a fearsome warrior, through and through, but he was also a kind soul especially on watch. Thorin had decided to always put you two together claiming that the old fart needed someone lively with him to keep him awake and through that you learnt a lot about him. Like how he would always protect Balin no matter what, even against their father. They had a lot of family issues growing up and he told you all about them.

You had told him some of yours as well. Like how you were the middle child and no one really paid attention to you until you became best friends with the princes. Then they started using you for their own benefits and as soon as you were 18 you moved out to live with your uncle.

Let’s just say there were a lot that was shared between you two and they were kept between you two.

“Oh come on, you cannot be seriously thinking about the age difference. It’s obvious you guys would be a perfect match. Everyone thinks it,” Kili exclaims.

“Well that’s everyone else and not Dwalin. He literally just called us kids. It’s obvious he would see me as nothing more than the student he trained,” you say as you come to your chambers.

“Now. If you two don’t mind. I’m going to be wallowing in self pity,” you mumble before going in and slamming the door shut.

Kili and Fili exchange looks, deciding then and there that they have to do something even though they knew you were not going to enjoy it.

A few days later, you walk to the training room. Kili had asked you to spar with him for old times sake. You agreed happily, wanting to get your mind off of Dwalin.

You walk in only to find the object of your thoughts sitting on one of the benches.

Dwalin turns towards you as the door closes, confusion flooding his features.

“Lass?” he asks quietly.

“Uh. I was told to meet Kili here,” you mutter, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Well, same actually,” Dwalin says, crossing his arms against his broad chest and huffinf. You can’t help but admire those arms.

“I should go then. If Kili’s supposed to meeting you here,” you say. You hear a strange noise, but ignore it, turning towards the door.

“No, lass. Let’s train together. We haven’t fought in a while,” Dwalin says, standing quickly. You look at him and smirk.

“Are you sure you want to get your ass beat?” you ask, leaning against the wall.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” he says and you smile, pushing off of the wall. Once you guys begin, you fail to notice the door open just a crack and a certain blonde and brunette peeking their heads through the door.

“Kili, you were supposed to make them talk not fight,” Fili hisses, watching as you duck the swing of Dwalin’s ax, swinging your own at his feet.

“I thought they were going to talk! It’s not my fault those two are thick,” Kili grumbles back.

“What are you two doing?”

They both jump back from the door to come face to face with their uncle dressed in his kingly robes.

“Uh, nothing?” Fili asks as Kili draws something with his foot like a caught school boy.

“You two are never not up to something. Tell me,” Thorin states.

“Well, we’re trying to get y/n and Dwalin together and our first plan was to put them in the same room together, but they actually ended up sparring,” Fili says, elbowing Kili so he’d stop avoiding his uncles gaze.

“Well, what did you tell them?” Thorin asks, trying to get pointers. He’s been trying to set those two up for years. Maybe his nephews had ideas.

“Well. I told them that I wanted to spar with the each of them individually and told them to meet me here, but they took it literally,” Kili explains and Thorin shakes his head.

“You’re not going to make them confess their love if they’re actually sparring. You know those two. They like a good fight. Come up with a better idea,” he grumbles, waving them off as he takes his leave.

Fili and Kili exchange looks.

“Uncle!” they call out, running up to him to find out what exactly it is he knows.

You take a seat on the bench, taking a breather. You hadn’t fought that hard since you were on the road with the company. You were definitely getting out of shape.

“Tired lass?” Dwalin asks, wiping the sweat from his brow and you have to try your best to keep your eyes on his face. During your sparring session, he had shed his tunic and that was a major distraction for you. His muscles were taut and his chest was lightly dusted with hair, something that was very attractive to you.

“I’m surprised you aren’t,” you reply and he lets out a chuckle, muscles flexing as he leans on his ax.

“Its called experience kid,” Dwalin says, causing you to frown. There it was. That word that you hated the most.

You stand quickly.

“I think I’ll just call it a day,” you tell him.

“Lass?” he asks, but you leave before he can catch the tear falling down your face.

You decide to avoid Dwalin for the next few days. He probably thought you hated him after your reaction, but you could care less. At least, that’s what you told yourself.

You were just minding your own business, when you’re pushed into a closet and into a rather soft wall. The door slams shut and you hear a clicking noise. You try the knob, but it won’t budge.

“I’ve tried it. Doesn’t work,” a voice says from behind you, making you jump. You try to recognize the voice.

“Dwalin?” you ask, hoping that it if it was another dwarf in here then it would be a dwarf you knew. “Y/n?” he asks and you sigh, realizing that it was indeed Dwalin.

“Why are you in here?” you ask, confused.

“The same reason you’re in here: I was pushed,” he grumbles and you feel him moving and suddenly a handis on your hip.

“Sorry, lass, just trying to get past,” he says, before placing his other hand on your hip. You both turn and you can feel his breath on your face before he suddenly moves away. You hear him grunt as he tries to kick the door in. Nothing. You were completely stuck.

You sigh and lean against the wall, before slowly sliding down.

“Do you know who did this?” You ask as Dwalin slides down as well.

“No. All I saw was a flash of blue and that’s it,” Dwalin grumbles.

You groan as you realize exactly who it was.

“IT was Fili and Kili,” you tell him. He scoffs.

“Why would they lock us up in a closet?” he asks.

Its now or never, you decide.

“Probably because they know I like you as more than just a mentor or friend,” you tell him and everything just stops. The silence is absolutely deafening. You were pretty sure you could hear your heart beating out of your chest.

“But, it’s okay,” you continue, urging your tears to go away, ”I know you’d never like me back so I’ll get over it eventually.”

“What makes you think that?” he asks.

“Well, you always called me kid and I just figured that you would only see me as your mentee. It’s obvious,” you grumble, not realizing that there was another meaning to his question.

“Oh, amralime,” he mumbles and that makes you look up, “all this time, I thought YOU could never love ME. You are so much younger than me and you could do better. You could have one of the princes or another dwarf so why would you like me?”

“Because you’re you. The fiercest warrior alive and the kindest dwarf at heart. Falling in love with you was the best thing I ever did,” you say and you hear him shuffling and you feel him sit next to you. Your hand reaches out to find his and you touch a rather… private spot, earning a moan, before you find his hand.

“I just hope that when I turn two hundred, you won’t regret your choice,” he says, intertwining your fingers with his. You chuckle.

“I wouldn’t change my mind even when you turn 300,” you say and he laughs. You rest your head on his shoulder, waiting for one of the brothers to let you out.

Thorin smirks from his spot next to the door before unlocking it quietly and walking away. He was not about to be out done by his nephews.


End file.
